tfsofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
TFS Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Episode 18
Cast *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan *Lanipator - Vegeta, Krillin *KaiserNeko - Future Trunks *Takahata101 - Super Kami Guru, Ghost Nappa *LittleKuriboh - Freeza *Hbi2k - Nail *Megami33 - Bulma *GanXingba - King Yemma Featuring *Shazmybot - Acai Music *Cha-La-Head-Cha-La by Kageyama Hironobu *Queen - Don't Stop Me Now References *The title is a refernece to the movie It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World *Moe Howard *Hulu *Buddha *Planters peanuts Trivia *Vegeta reads the disclaimer for this episode *This is the last episode until episode 24 to use the "Cha-La-Head-Cha-La" theme song. Episodes 19-23 use the "Sanjou! Ginyu Tokusentai!" theme song. Quotes Vegeta: But just remember this: the next time you see me, I will be immortal. Not that you stood a chance to begin with. I'm just...Saiyan. (Canned laughter plays in the background.) Vegeta: 'Waka waka. ''(Flies off) '''Bulma: Well, congratulations. You've single-handedly doomed us all. Krillin: I didn't see you do anything. Bulma: What exactly did you expect me to do? Krillin: I don't know. Maybe you could've bitched at him, how 'bout that? That's all you appear to be good for these days. Huh? Used your bitch-fu on him? Bulma the mistress of bitching, that's what they should call you. Seriously, five ancient sages of bitchdom all gathered together one day on the peaks of Mount Bitch to proclaim your birth. And a hundred years later, when all the bitch stars had aligned, you were born and made everyone's life around you a living hell because you are such a bitch! :Vegeta: Well, if it isn't Moe Howard. Gohan: How do you even..? Vegeta: Space-Hulu. Gohan: Figures. Vegeta: So what are you doing here? Gohan: Oh, you know, just flyin' around. Vegeta: Flyin' around? Gohan: Flyin' around. Vegeta: Thwartin' my plans? Gohan: Thwartin' your plans? Vegeta: Are you? Gohan: No. Vegeta: Good, 'cause that'd be bad. Gohan: How bad? Vegeta: I'd have to kill you. Gohan: That's bad. Vegeta: Indeed. Stupid looking watch you got there. Gohan: Yes. It tells time. And nothing else. Vegeta: Well yeah, that's what a watch does. Dumbass. Gohan: So, uh, can I help you? Vegeta: (Gently brushes his hand across Gohan's head) No. But maybe I can help you. Gohan: (Disturbed) Uh... I need an adult. Vegeta: I am an adult. (knees Gohan in the stomach). By the way, I only hit you because I have pent-up aggression against your father....Take that! :(Vegeta's eyes are bloodshot as he has gone crazy from his blind rage) Vegeta: (Delirious) I am here for it! Krillin: (Scared) For what? Vegeta: The Dragon...Ball. I...need...that Dragon Ball. Give it to me. The one you took. I need my wish! Krillin: Are you OK? Ghost Nappa: I think your rage broke, Vegeta. Vegeta: SHUT UP, GHOST OF NAPPA! Krillin: What was that? Vegeta: I'm not crazy. You're crazy! Especially you, Nappa! Ghost Nappa: Eyyyyyy. Krillin: Who are you talking to? Vegeta: Dragon Ball! Hand now please. Krillin: Um, I don't...really...have it. Vegeta: (A blood vessel in his right eye pops, covering his entire eye with blood) ''No! '''Krillin:' What? Vegeta: (eye starts dripping blood) Nooo! Krillin: Uh... Vegeta: (both eyes are red) Nooooo! (He approaches Krillin, ready to kill him, then suddenly snaps out of it) Huh, wait, what? Where am I? (To Krillin) Why are you here? Where's Nappa? Krillin: Didn't you kill him? Vegeta: Yes, of course I did. He's dead....Forever. ---- Vegeta: '''(Swimming around while holding the Dragon Ball) GodI love it when a plan comes together. Took some time, effort, and lots of bodies, but now it's mine. Immortality is my bitch! Now it should be right here...riiight here. (Searches around for the missing Dragon Ball) Where the hell is it? It couldn't have gone anywhere. Alright! I'm gonna close my eyes (closes eyes) and when I open them up it's gonna be right here (opens eyes) it's not here. Why isn't it here!? I don't get it! Who could have-! (Realizes Gohan has the Dragon Radar) That kid! But how could eh have found it!? It was-wait! That watch. That watch was no watch at all! It was some kind of Dragon Ball locator. Which means, which means... '''Ghost Nappa: He took the Dragon Ball... (Vegeta goes berserk and shouts extremely loud) Gohan: (Gohan and Krillin are flying; Gohan hears Vegeta's screams) Uh, Krillin, do you hear that? Krillin: I feel that. Frieza: (hears Vegeta) What the devil is that noise? Goku: (taking a break from training) Ah, time for a delicious sports drink-- (hears Vegeta) Huh? What the heck is that? (pans to the afterlife) King Yemma: Puragtory, Hell... (hears Vegeta) Denise? Denise, do you hear that? Oh God, is that my wife? Leave me Alone! You already took the kids! What more do you want?!? (20 years later in the alternate timeline) Trunks: Alright, mom, once that time machine is done, I can go back in time to save Goku and my father-- (hears Vegeta) Daddy??? Also See *Dragon Ball Z Abridged Category:Dragon Ball Z TAS Episode